Road Back Home
by TyrantFlame
Summary: What happens when a Digimon scientist gets stuck with a shorttempered, bounty hunting Beelzemon who is her only key to returning back to the real world? Utter chaos! CHAPTER 3 UP! RnR please
1. What in the world?

Road Back Home – chapter 1

This is a present for my best buddies, blackmage718 and Athena1999.

You can say it's like a 'come-back' present since I lost my muse for 'The Rise and Fall' and came up with this instead. Hope you all like it! D

Summary: A Digimon scientist from the Real World gets sucked into her own laptop without having the knowledge of HOW she did it. Now she's stuck in the Digital World, weaponless, helpless, practically useless and she wants to go home. Question is, HOW?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Log, Day 1-

"My name is Isis Archangel; don't laugh at my name, please. Anyway, I find myself sucked into my own laptop just exactly five minutes ago, while I was making a research of Virus and Data-type Digimon," The purple-haired woman looked around the strange world she was in as it was so... un-Japan-like. It looked like a highly-mechanical, bigger and better version of Hawaii. Wires sprouted out of several parts of the ground and there was even electricity running through the trees!

Isis scratched her head, "As I was saying, formalities aside, I'm lost on some God-forsaken little island with God-knows-what living on it, I'm completely armless save my mechanical pencil in my pocket and I have a 99 success rate to just die here, on day 1! Argh! I'm only 19! I deserve a better life than this screwed-up one!" she snapped her electronic log book close and shoved it into her pocket and kicked a nearby pebble as far as she could. As her luck may have it, the innocent little pebble hit a Tyrannomon that was camouflaged in between some red patched of flowers; apparently he was sleeping until the pebble hit him squarely in the back of the head.

"...Oops...?" Isis said innocently, just noticing the huge red dinosaur in the flower patch. However, a small little whack in the head was all the dinosaur needed to just turn around and maul her in a fit of rage. Before she knew it, she found herself sprinting down the dirt path, screaming like a mad woman at the top of her lungs with the Tyrannomon roaring angrily, hot on her track.

"WHY ME? GOD, I HATE MY LIFE!" she shrieked while sprinting, miraculously evading any obstacle that came her way. One of the obstacles, she didn't see. It was a huge hole in the ground, big and deep enough to trap a Tyrannomon. She just HAD to fall in. The red dinosaur skidded to a halt in front of the hole, where he was pretty sure she fell in.

Inside, Isis hadn't really just fallen down and broke her neck. She stopped falling midway as she was caught in mid-air by a strong arm. She looked down, where a clawed hand was holding her at her centre of gravity and she thanked God for getting her a savior in her time of need.

Hey, wait a minute. Claws? She looked sideways, but couldn't get a good enough view of her 'hero' as he pulled her towards her, almost like he was hugging her with one arm, "Hang on tight," he could hear him murmur in her ear gruffly.

She did as she was told and with a mighty burst of energy; the stranger and she were in the air. And without her noticing, her savior's arms were no longer around her waist and so, she was flying, in mid-air. She shrieked when she saw how high up they both were. However, the click of a gun managed to shut her up when she saw the back of her lifesaver's head. He was a tough-built blonde man, all clad in black, she noticed. Two guns were in his hands, aimed at the red dinosaur below them.

Something solid and metallic wrapped around her waist this time as the man opened fire. It didn't take more than 20 shots to make sure the Tyrannomon was down for the count. She was surprised at how good the man was with his guns! She wondered if the same thing happened to him. Did he also get sucked into this world via his computer screen?

They landed not long after that and Isis looked down at her waist. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she saw that the metallic thing around her was in fact, attached to the man standing in front of her! It was his tail!

"Hey, you okay?" the man asked, turning around and releasing her of his tail. Her face turned as white a sheet of paper when she saw him; he wasn't human! His skin had a blue tint to it; he had three eyes, two where our eyes would go and one more on his forehead. A mask covered the upper half of his face, but it didn't cover his spiky blonde hair. He was clad in black all over, save for some metal plates on several parts of his attire and the white fluffy collar of his bomber jacket. He looked surprised too when he got a good look at her.

"You're..." they both started, lifting one hand to point at each other,

"A DIGIMON/HUMAN!" The two said simultaneously before realizing that they seemed to be on the same wavelength.

The Digimon scratched the back of his head and started pacing, "Dang... and here I was, thinking I'd saved a Rosemon or something... Obviously, I was wrong! Argh... I can't begin to imagine what they'd say about me..." he doubled over, squatting with his head as close as it would go to his knees both hands on either sides of his head and his tail lashing about like a cat would when it felt annoyed.

As Isis watched, she could tell this Digimon had quite a reputation around these parts. Hey, wait another minute. This Digimon looked familiar... she's seen him before in one of her data sheets! He's one of the Mega-leveled Virus Digimon! Now what was he called again...? Bubblemon? Beemon? As she was struggling with his name, he noticed this and saved her the trouble,

"I'm Beelzemon. A bounty hunter. Who're you and what are you doing here?" he stood up to his full height and took out one of his two guns, aiming it in her face in case she became a threat. You never know what a human can do to a Digimon, so better be on your guard, right?

Isis eyed the gun and gulped, "I'm Isis Archangel. I'm a Digimon researcher from America. I came to Japan because I was offered a job at the..."

"Whoa, hold it right there! What in the friggin' world is 'Japan' or 'America' for that matter? Are those Digimon?" the biker asked, not once did he lower his gun.

Isis sighed, "No, it's not a Digimon. It's a country. Before that, where am I? I got lost here before I met that overgrown lizard."

"It's called a Tyrannomon and he was my prey. You decided to bust my trap by luring him over here and falling in the trap yourself."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Shut up, woman!" he cried, cocking his gun. It worked like a charm, "Anyway, I'll answer your question, if it'll shut you up. This is File Island. And this place where we Digimon live is called the Digital World."

"Digital World...? This is interesting..." Isis pulled her electronic log book out and started recording the things he just told her. Since there was no such thing as an electronic log book in the Digital World, Beelzemon got curious and inched closer,

"What the heck's that?" he motioned to the little pocket-sized device with his gun.

"It's called an electronic log book where I'm from. It helps me record important things so I don't forget. And, please, I'm armless and completely harmless; put your gun away."

Beelzemon reluctantly complied and returned his weapon to its holster. Still, he eyed the woman's actions carefully, almost expecting her to sprout wings and fly away or shoot laser beams out of her eyes. Suddenly, the ground shook and both of them were thrown off balance. The mountain nearby, which was conveniently a volcano, started rumbling and plumes of smoke were emitted from the top of the cone.

The biker whistled loudly and in a matter of seconds, the sound of a loud revving engine could be heard and in the blink of an eye, a large black motorcycle was in sight, skidding to a halt right in front of its owner. He climbed on and was going to ride off towards the volcano when Isis called out to him,

"Hey wait! What about me?"

"Exactly WHAT can you do? You'll just get in my way so just sit tight, get eaten by a Tuskmon or something!" he hollered at her, revving his engines again.

Isis didn't like the idea one bit. She wracked her brains for a reason for him to take her with him and found one, "I can help you achieve a stronger form!"

The biker stopped revving his engine and turned to look at her, "...What?"

For once, she was glad she studied the Virus Digimon, "Beelzemons can achieve two forms, the form you are in now and a stronger form known as the Blast Mode!"

This caught his attention. Beelzemons do crave power by nature and this Beelzemon was no exception. He got off his vehicle, picked Isis up with one arm and went back to his vehicle, "Think you can do that now?"

Isis was taken aback; she didn't really think about that... "Of-Of course not! I need to be in a lab!"

Beelzemon cursed under his breath, "Once we're done with the Meramon in the volcano, you're gonna do what you said you would!" he said out loud, wrapping his tail around her waist once more so she won't fall over and sped off towards the volcano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? Will she be able to? I don't have the answer. P

Anyway, this story will be a pretty fresh start for me. I've been wanting to do something like this one for the longest time; just a Digimon without an owner for the main character and a helpless human stuck smack in the middle of all this. You can say this is a fic to atone for me losing my muse for my other fic...

If you like the opening for this story, do review and tell me what you think; if you've got any request scenes, you can just type down your suggestions in your reviews.

I'll be waiting!

TyrantFlame


	2. Guns n Staffs

Road Back Home – chapter 2

I met Heather online the other day. :) So happee!

I hope A-chan gets to read this story too. I miss the two of them. They've supported me all the way through my work and I've been trying to keep up with A-chan, but to no avail… I haven't got the time. Sorry, A-chan... :(

PLEASE RnR!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beelzemon, slow down!" Isis cried, hanging onto the biker in front of her for dear life. He just huffed and went faster,

"If you're coming with me, you'd better get used to it!" he hollered over to her as the jumped a ledge and dove 5 feet below as the motorcycle, conveniently named the Behemoth, bounced a few times and kept on going faster and faster. They were at the foot of the volcano now as Beelzemon looked over his shoulder and said, "Grab the handlebars!"

"What?" she did it anyway, reaching around him and taking control of the handlebars. What he did next was completely unexpected; he released his grip around her waist and jumped up a few good ledges on the side of the volcano, leaving Isis screaming all the way when the Behemoth won't stop.

Beelzemon shook his head disapprovingly; rubbing his temples, "Humans..." he muttered and whistled once. The Behemoth turned around, back towards the entrance where he could see her and with a second whistle, the large black vehicle stopped.

"Just stay there! If you run away when I'm still on the job, I'll make sure I hunt you down!" with that, he went and climbed up the side of the mountain, jumping unbelievable heights at once without stopping to catch his breath.

Isis thought this was to be expected; he wasn't human anyway. Now, she opened her electronic log book again, "People, I'm in trouble. I just lied to a Digimon. A Mega-level at that! What am I gonna do? I can't just run, this stupid motorcycle," the Behemoth bucked angrily as she said so, "Okay, okay, sorry! This motorbike's gonna run me over if I ever think of escaping! Just hopefully, there isn't a lab that he knows of around here..." she sighed, wondering how much worse her luck can get.

Beelzemon on the other hand was now under fire as DemiMeramons were planted just about everywhere along the sides of the volcano. He's had a few burns already and resorted to using his fists to prevent any explosions happening in his face at point-blank. His claws glowed purple as he swiped at one of the little fireballs, "DARKNESS CLAW!"

It broke down into data almost immediately, disappearing into thin air as Beelzemon lashed out even more, taking each and every one of the DemiMeramons and rushing on to find the source of the rumbling. The heat intensified and the leather outfit he was wearing wasn't helping him any. He was near the top now and some Meramon was trying to fend him off. One of them, a BlueMeramon stepped up to him and said,

"You're trespassing our territory, Beelzemon! The Fire Chip is ours for the taking!"

"Yeah right! There are flower Digimon living nearby and I suppose you were giving them a hot water bath? Get out!" he said mockingly, opening fire at the fiery beings standing before him. Two of the five were taken down almost instantly and the other three countered by throwing fireballs at the black biker.

Beelzemon had other things in mind. Instead of taking the Meramons out, he rushed up to them and with some extra 'help' from the BlueMeramon; he jumped right over it, using the blue flame monster's shoulders to give him extra height and distance, "The Fire Chip belongs to Witchmon, for your information! You're lucky she's a bit out of shape today otherwise, she would've frozen you all to oblivion!" he called, dropping himself into the crater where SkullMeramon was waiting.

"Yo, Skull. Long time no see," he greeted the masked Digimon, whose back was turned to him. The taller mon merely glanced over his shoulder at the thinner Beelzemon and rasped,

"Give it up, Beelzemon. We got it fair and square."

"Technically, you didn't," said a softer voice from the exit behind the two muscular mons. A small, caped figure stepped into the large crater room, staff in hand and dragging an unconscious Gazimon inside with him. He dumped the small, purple-furred creature down on the ground and looked up at the masked mon in front of him with piercing green eyes, "Witchmon's house was assaulted when you heard news that she successfully procured a Fire Chip via an experiment she worked hard for. That chip was stolen within 24 hours of its creation. You can safely say that she was robbed, and injured quite heavily. All thanks to your cowardly acts."

SkullMeramon was going to say something to the small Digimon when Beelzemon beat him to it, "Wizardmon, this is MY job! I applied for it, what the hell are you doing here?"

Wizardmon smiled, "You may have taken it earlier than I did, but Witchmon insisted me to finish the job for her. She doesn't like you, you see," the wizard said calmly, stepping up to the taller biker.

"Why you little...!" Beelzemon had the urge to just flatten the small but powerful Champion-leveled Digimon, but SkullMeramon had just rushed towards them with a flaming fist heading their way. Instead, he used Wizardmon's head as a pillar to support his weight on as he swung his legs up, and let his heels come crashing down on the larger-built digimon's head, knocking him off balance.

Wizardmon re-adjusted his hat and snarled at the biker, "Watch it! He's mine!"

Beelzemon countered this by smirking at his 'companion', "Make me!" He rushed towards a small pillar where the Fire Chip was, the lava pool near them bubbling at an increased rate. Before the speedster could touch the chip, a bolt of lightning hit the pillar and made Beelzemon eat dust. He got up to his feet and hollered, "What was that for!"

"I'm making you back down. When I said this job's mine, I mean it," he said dangerously, his staff emitting powerful bolts of unleashed magic. SkullMeramon staggered to his feet and both rival bounty hunters glared at their victim,

"You stay out of this!" Beelzemon punched the Mon's face; cracking the mask and knocking the muscular Mon back down again. Wizardmon took this as a good opportunity to grab the Chip and it was exactly what he did. He snatched the Chip up and fired a bolt of lightning to the open hole above him. It exploded like a flare but even though it was broad daylight, any Digimon would be able to see it. Beelzemon shielded his eyes and when the flash subsided, he could see another Wizardmon looking down at them, all clad in white.

"Sorcerimon... Should've guessed!" Beelzemon growled through gritted teeth.

The white witch pointed her staff down to the pool of lava, which was on the brink of causing a volcanic eruption and cried, "Crystal Cloud!" a white mist was emitted from the tip of the snowflake-topped staff and the temperature dropped down at an incredible rate, forming an ice cave within the volcano in a matter of seconds, freezing the lava pool AND Beelzemon's legs.

He noticed this and looked up at the witch, "Hey!"

Wizardmon levitated past him, holding the Fire Chip up for the biker to see, "All's fair in love and war, as they say. I'll be taking this."

"Fuck you," Beelzemon snarled, artfully lifting his middle finger at the wizard. With a triumphant chuckle, his wizard rival joined his companion and with a layer of mist surrounding the two, they vanished into thin air.

With a mighty war cry, Beelzemon freed his feet of the frozen ground and kicked the frozen SkullMeramon in the ribs, muttering and cursing something about distracting him from pulverizing the waffling little wizard to a pulp before storming out to see if Isis was still around.

Isis was still outside all right. She had fallen asleep on the Behemoth, which already fired off quite a number of energy rounds to fend off some stray Digimon. It revved its engine, acknowledging the return of its master and shut up instantly when it saw the ugly scowl on the Virus' face. He was cursing and muttering to himself all the way to his beloved bike and upon mounting it, Isis woke up.

"Finally you're back. What took you?" she asked. She didn't notice her companion holding back the urge to just hit her but she did get snapped at,

"Shut the hell up, alright? I ain't in the mood to hear you complain," without further ado, they rode off, and Isis just had to ask,

"Listen, I know you're not in a good mood, but at least tell me where were going!"

"We're going to the Hunter's Guild! I need to talk to someone, and I'm probably going to hurt him!" he growled.

Isis fell silent for a moment, "Does everyone in the Digital World like humans?"

Beelzemon felt his blood boil even more, "Not everyone does, but most of us in the Hunter's Guild don't give a damn about humans. Now if you would PLEASE, shut the fuck up!" he half-shouted at her, losing his temper.

Isis shut up immediately; she may be of significance to him for the time being, but she wasn't sure whether or not she was going to live long enough before he finds out that she lied to him. In other words, she had no idea how to upgrade him to Blast Mode.

/At the Hunter's Guild/

Beelzemon practically kicked the door open and fumed, "FLORAMON!"

The small pink flower Digimon looked up at him pleasantly and said, "Why Beelzemon. Welcome back."

"Don't give me that! Who said Wizardmon could take my jobs?" he growled, slamming his hands down on the counter. She sighed and flipped through a few files, out of habit,

"We didn't say he could, but we did say the client has the right to choose someone to do the job for them. In this case, Witchmon chose Wizardmon. You know how she is, all cranky and angry. To add to that, you do realize that Witchmon has a personal vendetta against you, don't you?" she said sweetly, stamping something on one of the many pieces of job requests, filing it up, passing it to her helper, a Tentomon, to sort and not even looking up to meet the Mega-leveled digimon's eyes.

Beelzemon grumbled at the memory, "It was just a little blunder with her stupid books..."

Floramon giggled, "She's not one to take blunders lightly. God knows how many digimons are on her black list now. Not surprisingly, Wizardmon's on her white list. They are the same type after all."

"Yeah, she's a mega-bummer. A racist, that's what she is," a passing Sylphimon joined in, placing a piece of paper on the table as a sign that he just finished his job. Floramon graciously took it from him and stamped it up,

"There are a few more jobs here, Sylph. You want to do some more, or are you done for the day?" she asked, opening his file up.

The pointy-eared digimon shook his head, "I'm done for the day. Just reserve some for me, okay?"

"Alright," Floramon filed up the last piece of paper and put it away, Beelzemon's file still open in front of her, "You said Witchmon's a racist, didn't you? What makes you say that? I thought you were on her white list."

"Not anymore. I messed up on her last job request and she got mad at me. Wouldn't talk to me since."

Beelzemon huffed, "Can we change the subject?"

Floramon looked up, "Hey, is that a gijinka digimon?" she asked, pointing at Isis.

Both Beelzemon and Sylphimon turned around. Beelzemon merely rolled his eyes skywards and said, "She's human. Said she got transported here somehow."

"She is pretty, isn't she?" Floramon said, smiling and nudging Beelzemon.

He took this pretty hard, "I have no intentions of being attached to her, alright? Once she's of no use to me, she's on her own."

"Oh? So she's got a use for you now? In what way?" Sylphimon asked, clearly curious about this whole thing.

"It's none of your business, bird-brain."

Sylphimon pulled a hurt face, "Aw, I'm hurt. Be nice, will you?"

Beelzemon huffed and saw someone else come in via the reflection in Sylphimon's visor, "Sorcerimon..." he growled.

"What?"

The white witch gasped when she saw him. Obviously, she's nothing without her working partner. She turned sharply on her heel, afraid to face the demon's wrath but accidentally bumped into Isis instead. Her hat fell off of her head and she herself was knocked back. Beelzemon strode over to her and picked her up by the arm,

"Let me go! Let me go, I didn't do anything!" she cried, trying in a vain attempt to wrench her arm out of his grip. Her brownish-blonde hair was strewn haphazardly across her forehead and the little piece of cloth she used to tie her hair back fell off, resulting in her looking a complete mess.

Beelzemon placed a clawed hand on her head so she'd stop moving around and squatted so he could see her in the eye, "Listen, I can't guarantee you'll live if you keep this up. I'm not in a very good mood and that MAY change, depending on how you behave AND how you answer my questions."

A nearby Renamon smirked and huffed, "That's a pretty unfair question. You NEVER like how people answer you."

"Shut up, fox-face!" he growled. She merely looked away arrogantly as Beelzemon turned his attention back to his prisoner, "Where's Wizardmon?"

Sorcerimon looked like she was going to burst to tears, "I don't know!"

"You're lying through your teeth."

"I don't know! I really don't know! We parted roads on the way here! He just told me to come here and send the job request in, collect the bounty then wait for him back at our meeting place!" she cried frantically, not realizing that she actually has her staff in her free hand and could have escaped much, much sooner.

Beelzemon looked up at Isis, "I don't know if this is true, but they all say womons have a better sixth sense than mons. Do you think she's telling the truth?"

Isis shrugged, "Just look at her, she's a mess. She's terrified of you to boot. I'd just spill it all out if I were in her position. You can trust her on what she just said; the poor girl's a wreck."

Beelzemon frowned at the teenage human and released his grip on the little witch. In a hurry, she picked her hat up, stuck it on her head and went over to Floramon. Once she pocketed the bounty, she didn't bother using the door; she just teleported out of there, afraid to cross Beelzemon's path a second time.

The biker stood up and sighed, "That little magician never seems to be here... Always getting his little helper to do stuff for him."

"What? Do you have a personal grudge against him?" Isis asked, suddenly feeling a bit interested in Beelzemon's rivalry.

However, she didn't get the answer she wanted, "It's none of your business. Once you help me upgrade myself to Blast Mode, you're on your own. Keep that in mind."

"Oh, Beelzemon! Before you go, come here for a minute!" Floramon called, waving a hand to flag him down towards her. He grumbled something under his breath and strode over to the flower girl (no pun intended!),

"WHAT?" he asked thoroughly annoyed.

Floramon wagged a finger, "Is that how you speak to the womon who provides money to brighten up your already screwed-up life?"

Beelzemon grumbled again and said in a mock-sweet tone, "Yes, honey, is there something you want out of me before I blast your head clean off your shoulders?"

Floramon laughed at this, "A Rosemon came by while you were busying yourself with Sorcerimon. Here's the job description and she says she'd like someone who's a Mega level to do it for her."

"Rosemon, huh? If it's manicuring her nails for her, then why don't you go and get one of the womons to do it?" he said flatly as he skimmed his eyes over the piece of paper.

"She specifically stated that she wants a Mon to do it. Said that womon bounty hunters can't do anything right," Floramon said in an annoyed tone.

Beelzemon smirked as he finished reading, "I'll take it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isn't everyone just wondering what kind of a job did he just take? O.O

I'm wondering myself; I haven't really thought of what the job was. O.O;

Oh well, things will come to me soon. No need to worry! Chapter 3 is on it's way, so just be patient!

Ciao!


	3. Separated?

Road Back Home – Chapter 3

Hweel Chapter 3 already. :-)

Read n review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beelzemon was speeding more than usual and Isis was more than ready to spill her guts out at the rate they were going, "Beelzemon, slow down! It's not like the end of the world is coming!"

"Of course it's not! I just want to start my job soon. After all, the sooner, the better!"

"Watch out for that...!" Isis' warning came too late. Before she knew it, the motorcycle was jumping from one ledge after another, up a steep hill. Her face turned an odd shade of green when they reached the top and spun a few times before skidding to a halt, "hill..." she finished, tugging at Beelzemon's tail gently as a sign that she wanted to get off and upon her feet touching the ground, she threw her guts out.

Beelzemon shook his head disapprovingly; he's never seen a person as pathetic as she was. Looking around, he saw a dirt path leading into a forested area, right where Rosemon described in her request, "We're not that far off. Just a little bit more and we're there."

Isis looked up at him when she was done, "Exactly WHAT did she want you to do...?" she mumbled weakly.

Her companion smirked at her, "Are you really that interested in what I do with womons?"

The teenager's face turned pale, "She asked you to _sleep_ with her or something?"

Beelzemon laughed out loud, the hardest she'd ever heard him laugh, "Sucker..." she heard him say to her in between his fits of laughter.

"What? What do you mean?" Isis was even more clueless on this as her companion tried to stop laughing at her dumbstruck face and when he did stop, he faced her and said,

"I'd probably kill to do that. She's a sexy bombshell, but she's taken. Anyway, I didn't come here to tell you that. The job she offered requires me to help her boyfriend out of a cave-in. She'll be leading the way, so we're just going to meet up with her past this dirt road."

"A cave-in? And we're still standing here!" Isis cried in disbelief. Beelzemon's smug smirk appeared on his face again as he wrapped his tail around her waist again and sat her down,

"You're the one stalling. Hang on!" She didn't even have time to wrap her arms around his waist; before she knew it, she was screaming for dear life...

/At the end of the dirt road/

"Ah, here we are!" Beelzemon said flippantly as his bike skidded to a halt, the rapid change of direction making Isis' stomach churn again.

Her companion released her and got off his bike, approaching a very beautiful digimon. She had crimson hair shaped like rose petals on top of her head and the rest of her hair was a pretty shade of strawberry blonde, hanging down to her waist.

She donned a red, skimpy and tight body suit which showed off her seemingly perfect curves very well with black gloves and boots teamed up with a long flowing cape which was black on the outside and red on the inside.

Isis may not be able to see the womon's eyes, but she was very sure the digimon was worried indeed. Beelzemon walked up to her, towering over the womon by half a head or even a head. He looked down at her and what happened next surprised Isis to no end; Rosemon held her hands up to cup Beelzemon's face with her beautiful, slender fingers and pulled him down towards her slightly as she also half-tip-toed and kissed the black-clad Mon on the lips.

They didn't stay that way very long. She pulled away not long after that as Beelzemon smirked at her, feeling quite contented with himself, "Rosemon. Nice to see you again," he said casually, as if the liplock never even happened.

She didn't return the smile, "I didn't ask you to come so we could dilly-dally. Valkyrimon's in danger. He tried to rescue some Drimogemon from the excavation site, but they won't listen. Now, they're all trapped under the rubble," she said in an unmistakable human's French accent.

"How long has it been since they went in? Is the cave completely sealed?"

"Yes, it's completely sealed. They've been in there for more than an hour and I'm afraid they may run out of air soon..." she said, worry marring her beautiful face.

Beelzemon looked at all the rubble and turned to face the rose one more time, "Why did you call for a Mega?"

Rosemon looked down at her boots, "The other digimon classes wouldn't be strong enough to get everyone out in time."

"Aw, come on! You purposely left the request there for me!" he said playfully and Rosemon snapped at him,

"I have no time to talk to you! My fiancée is inside that cave-in and you're not doing anything!" she cried, her temper flaring.

The biker smirked, "Well then, can I ask you for something?" he asked darkly and leant over to whisper in her ear. Whatever it was, Rosemon's cheeks burned bright pink and she gasped at the request. Taking a step back, she threw her right arm back and slapped the devil hard across the face.

He hissed at the stinging pain, "Remind me not to ask that question again," he said with a sinister look in his eyes before he took out both of his guns from their holsters and reduced the huge boulders to merely pebbles, "But I'll be right back, 'honey'," he teased, dashing off into the dark cave just as she brought her whip down to hit him. His laughter echoed in the cave as he vanished from their sight.

Isis thought this was a good time to ask the question that's been bugging her, "Uh... Rosemon?" she started, catching the womon's attention as she drew a whip from the inside of her cloak.

"Yes?" she asked and looked a bit surprised at Isis, "You're..."

"Human, yeah," Isis finished for the tall womon, "But that's not the point. Does he know where he's going?" she asked, motioning towards the cave.

Rosemon shrugged, "He just barges in, does everything he wants and once he's stuck, then he'll ask. We might as well catch up with him," she said and started off into the cave. Isis was going to follow suit when a tiny voice at the back of her head hollered,

_Oh, no you don't! You're not going in there young lady! They have like, SUPERPOWERS and all you have is a mechanical pencil in your pocket and an electrical log book! Don't you go rushing into that cave just because your only 'guide' is going all gung-ho in there! _Isis sighed inwardly and stopped Rosemon, "Wait!"

Rosemon turned around to face the small-framed human and had an unmistakable quizzical look on her face, "Do you know how I can get out of this world? Or at least a place where there are other humans?" Isis asked, hope evident in her voice.

At this point, Rosemon looked almost sorry for the scientist, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid you're the only human here. But if you want to know more about this place, I suggest you ask Witchmon," she said before turning sharply on her high heels in hot pursuit of Beelzemon.

"N-no! Wait! What am I supposed to do, all alone out here?" she called into the cave and when no response came out, she fell to her knees in defeat, her only company being Behemoth.

The large black vehicle made its way towards her and nudged her with its front tire in an attempt to cheer her up. She patted it once, telling it that she wanted to be alone when suddenly, an idea struck her,

_Hey, I may be armless, but nobody said I can't operate this motorcycle! _She turned around to face the black machine and if it had a face, she could have sworn the big black hunk of metal had a look saying 'What are you looking at?' written all over it. Isis snickered to herself, _Heh, perfect! This block of metal seems a bit attached to me, maybe if I become a bit nicer to it, it'll help me get to this Witchmon or something..._

"Behemoth, come here for a sec, will you?" she asked, motioning for the motorcycle to come towards her. _Oh God, I'm reduced to talking to a motorbike... I DEFINITELY need to see a psychiatrist once I get the hell outta here... _Thankfully, Behemoth DID come to her and as she stood up and looked at it, she asked, VERY nicely, "Can you get me to Witchmon's house, wherever it is?"

Again, if the thing had a face, she could have sworn the poor thing would look like it just saw her sprout three extra heads that eats scrap metal. To put this simply; Behemoth was revving its engine in such a way that it sounded horrified, "Now, now, don't get all worked up. Come on, I need your help here. I'm a human, you understand? I don't belong here. Witchmon may be able to send me back home and that way, I won't be bothering you again, EVER! Your master would have you all to himself too. Isn't that what you want?"

Behemoth didn't budge. It sounded like it was computing something, "Come on Behemoth... I know you can't talk, so just hear me out. I promised your master I'd turn him into a stronger form, remember? But I can't. I only know how it looks like and what it's capable of, but I don't know how to turn him into one! If Beelzemon finds out that I lied to him, my family at home would be sad!" _Okay, now that sounded a bit too desperate. Mental note to self; meet up with a shrink once I am able to get out of here in one piece, and alive!_

Behemoth gave in eventually, allowing her to take the 'driver's seat and reluctantly, they were on their way towards the witch's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you all think? Will she be able to get out of the Digital World? Or would Wotchmon turn her to mincemeat before that happens? O.O;

Just keep reviewing and I'll upload more frequently. I've been feeling down for a few days now, so a few reviews should lift my spirits. -.-

Please Read n Review!


End file.
